badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
From The Dark
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. Me and two of my friends had always been somewhat of the adventureious type. But one night that had all changed. We lived in a remote town on the the navada strip as most towns usually go in navada there was nothing much to see other than the long onstretch of the highway and the suburban town. Me and my friends were always out after our home school sessions in the flat desert like terrian looking for intresting things to do. One day we decided to go further than normal, Almost to the point that we could not see the town. My resonable friend and the most intelligent of us Dannial pleeded to go back to the town for it was only and hour before dark and the sun was setting on the horizon. Jack my other friend that had wanted to join our adventure and I Insisted that we would return before our curfue. After about fifteen minutes of walking we spotted a rather large and unusually shaped building or structure in the distence. after we had proceeded toward it we could then see what the structure was it was an abandoned military hanger, probably for storage of aircraft. But there was something “off” about this hanger there was a large metal hatch that was left open and from the bottom we could hear the sound of water dripping and trickling, and what almost sounded like a fant moening sound coming from the dark hole. Me being the most intrested was the first to proceed into the hatch followed by Jack, Dannial to frighted stayed behind as a look out. when we where fully in to the hatch the fant sound stopped still the sound of moving water. but that was it. Just the sound of water. Jack had yelled that he had found something on the wall next to us and it had been to dark to make out what the room really looked like but when jack had felt the oblect more he had said he found a button he pushed it and the slight sound of buzzing filled the room 4 small lights in each corner of the room struggled to flicker on. I wished Jack had not pushed the button…. For when the lights finally came on we had been greeted by a horrifying sight. The sound of water was not water at all.. It was blood. Blood running down the walls. And manglled limbs and body parts scattered across the room. We then heard a terrifying ‘schreech’ similar to the sound of a bull or eagal but this sounded like both mixed into one blood curdleing sound. It came from the darkest corner of the room were it appered that the light was smashed and there was a large gapping hole in the wall Jack had pushed me to the side and ran past me toward the hatch i followed and when we were out Dannial was gone just a massive pool of blood from were he was standing when we had gone. We then heard the schreech again there was a group of large rocks pilled up near the wall of the hanger we ran and hide behind them. Jack in shock of what may have happened to Dannial did not speak and was shaking uncontrollablly. It was now dark And we peered over the edge of the rocks to find a disturbing sight. There was a creature now crawling in a flalling motion out of the hatch its skin was a pall red almost pink. It appeard to be blind for the rock did not provide much cover and we were plannly visible, But the creature was facing directly at us…not moving just waiting jacks shaking had moved a rock and the rock rolled out from behind the pile and made a tumbleing sound the creature lept a very far distence probably atleast ten or fifteen feet and vicously attacked the rock destroying it. Jack and I were now Holding our noses and mouths to keep as quiet as possible. The creature was now only about six feet away and i motioned for Jack to slowly get up. Jack had stumbled and started running leaving me on one knee and the creature jumped over me and the rocks and ran for Jack Jack Had stopped and picked up a rock and threw it as a distraction. The thing changed direction and came to the sound of the rock. Jack was now still and i was slowly walking toward him we came to the hanger door and saw Dannial. He had been horriblly mutallated. We then turned to run but the creature was there and had heard us it went for jack and just ripped and ripped and his stomach and his intestins were falling out over the sides of his body. I was now Running toward the small lights of the town. I had never ran that fast in my life probably a mile from the town i tripped and fell to the ground and was knocked unconious i awoke the next morning in the hospital with my family in the room i had not noticed my injurys until the nurse was changing my bandages she unrapped my leg and my right leg calf mucsle was gone i paniced at the sight and asked how i had not noticed it at the nurse said that they found me at the edge of the town unconiuos with what a ppeared to be tracks beside my body the residents of the town did not recognize the animal or thing that had left them. I did not get any good views of the creature. The athoritys never found my friends and had issued a search for them after three weeks they gave up i often look from the edge of the town toward were we had our experiance. i never go out side after dark for fear the creature has my sent. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Monster